Anti-friction bearings of this type, for example deep-grooved ball bearings and the like, have long been known. In order to insulate these anti-friction bearings thermally with respect to the component to be supported, for example in a dual-mass flywheel of a drivetrain, insulating elements of plastics material are inserted between the outer ring and the component to be supported, DE 42 14 655 A1, for example, shows a dual-mass flywheel in which the two flywheel masses are mounted rotatably on one another by means of a thermally insulated anti-friction bearing. In this case an intermediate layer of plastics material is inserted between the outer ring and the second flywheel mass, which layer has to be expensively finished by machining in order to be adapted to the contours of the anti-friction bearing.
Furthermore, anti-friction bearings are known, which have an outer ring to which plastics material is applied by a spraying method. The plastics material is then sinter-fused on the outer ring and machined in order to produce a desired contour.
DE 1.0 2005 055 039 A1 discloses an anti-friction bearing having plastics caps applied to both side faces of the outer ring and tensioned with respect to the outer ring by means of ceramic or plastics material.